Hop, Skip and Bankai
by SagelyDaoist
Summary: Damn what is with those black hakama wearing reapers, a battle hungry meathead and a horny cat, damn that is so troublesome.
1. Chapter 1

Isshin Kurosaki glared at the man in front of him as he spoke, "What do you want with Ichigo? What do you want to do with her?"

The man in question simply grinned at him as he spoke, "Nothing, it is her that wish to go into soul society to search for her friend so why are worrying over her she is a big girl now."

Isshin growled at that as he spoke, "You should have stayed away from her and she would eventually forget about that place."

Kisuke Urahara just grinned behind his foldable fan as he spoke, "My how far sighted you seem to be but unfortunately you forgot that sooner and later she would have stumbled upon our world and if you had let me work on her before she would have been in a much better position."

Isshin growled at that as he spoke, "She is my baby girl I am simply worried for her."

Kisuke: "Just like you were worried for your only son right? So how is he nowadays?"

Isshin looked angered at that as he spoke, "You know very well that…."

Kisuke nodded at that as he spoke, "Yeah I know how you all drove him away blaming him for Masaki's death poor child he was only 6 years old."

Isshin growled at that as he spoke, "Don't you dare speak it like that, we were grieving and …."

Kisuke gave him a glare as he spoke, "Yes so find an innocent 6 year old and blame it on him and make sure that your daughter things him as a murderer for the rest of their life, yeah nice.", he then began walking towards his shop but not before he spoke again, "Masaki would be ashamed of you, Ichigo blames him to the point she wants to kill him even though it was her that run after that hollow."

Isshin clenched his fist, "His spiritual energy was off charts since birth even with all precaution he caused the hollow to appear and if he stayed for long he would have caused problem to his sisters and…"

Kisuke nodded as he spoke, "Spoke like the pathetic man you are, throw a six year old in fire and make sure to make your daughter think him as someone to hate and kill well good job, but let me warn you something that child is strong and the day you daughter tries to kill him get ready to pay for her funeral just because you are pathetic piece of shit. I would never understand why you hated him so much and Masaki if she was alive she would have gutted you for harming her son and making your daughters specially Ichigo a revenge driven emo like that.", he huffed as he left leaving behind a distraught father.

After entering his shop/home Kisuke called a particular number and soon after a few rings a voice answered him from the other side, "I need a favor"

"Yes come in quick and fast."

A few days later Kisuke looked towards Ichigo quite pleased at her improvement from disgrace to at least a competent soul reaper but there are places of improvement for her which he hopes that she will do so gradually given that she survives today that is.

Kisuke: "Well good work and gather around one of my acquaintance will visit me soon he will be going with you."

Ichigo scowled at that as she spoke, "I hope whoever would be coming is not some useless pervert like you."

Kisuke had a hand over his chest in a mock pain as he spoke, "How cruel Ichigo me pervert it is blasphemy."

Only for Ichigo's scowl to get deeper as Tatsuki and Orihime tried to calm him down as Uryuu spoke, "I hope that person is competent or it would be a waste of time."

Kisuke simply smirked at that as he spoke, "Please do not worry even though I am a simple candy store owner but my merchandise is always top class."

They did not have to wait long as the black cat standing near them stood up as it spoke in a gruff voice, "Welcome back Naruto."

Everyone turned to look at the newcomer as most of the females blushed at what they saw, a tall red head with whisker mark on his cheeks, with cerulean eyes full of life and looks that can only belong to some model.

Naruto gave a short nod towards Yoruichi as he made his way towards Kisuke, only for a loud feminine scream coming to his ears, "**NARUTO DIE! Getsuga Tenshou**", and then to all her friends horror a large beam of spiritual energy went cleaving through the ground as it descended on Naruto.

Tatsuki screamed at her, "What is wrong with you Ichigo you just killed someone."

Ichigo had a dark look on her face as she spoke, "Good riddance then, he is nothing but a filthy murderer that should be put down a long time ago and I have been waiting for this moment for years."

Only for her speech to be halted by a loud laughter, "My my still the same cunt I see, blaming me for killing Misaki when it was you who led the hollow to us, isn't that right '_BIG SISTER'_"

They all watched with their eyes wide as they watched Naruto with one of his hands outstretched which was smoking a little as he spoke, "Damn you really had to dirty my new gloves, tch how annoying."

"Damn you just die already!", with that she dashed towards Naruto only for him to disappeared from her view, as her friends looked in horror to see Naruto by her side with his arms raised high up in the air, "You know you were not even worth it.", with that he brought his hand down hitting Ichigo hard to the point it cratered on the ground hard as she lost consciousness.

No sooner did he send Ichigo to lala land did her friends act getting ready to attack him only to be stopped as both Kisuke and Yoruichi stopping them, "**STOP FIGHTING NOW!**", their spiritual power flaring stopping them in their tracks.

As the group stopped Kisuke spoke in the same callous voice, "I would advise you not to attack him even if all attack him together you all would lose very easily he is beyond your skills."

Tatsuki frowned at that as she spoke, "Kisuke you cannot believe we will travel with a murderer like him."

Yoruichi frowned at that well as good a frown a black cat can have as the cat spoke, "Oh what makes you thing he killed someone."

Orihime spoke with a frown at that, "I remember now Ichigo once told me how he killed her mother, as her friend I will not allow a murderer to stay with us."

Naruto turned around as he spoke with Kisuke, "Well see since they did not want my help I am leaving.", with that he started working towards the exit, only to stop as Yoruichi jumped on top of his head.

As Kisuke spoke with a sigh, "Tell me how is he a murderer, when he was six year old, and the hollow that was drawn to them was because of Ichigo herself, as far as his family is concerned his two younger sisters were 2 years old, Ichigo was not too fond of him for unknown reasons as such when he chose the road they were walking back home she blamed him, even though she was the one who drew the attention of the hollow. As for his father concerned well he never wanted a son as such got not only got rid of him but made sure to make his daughter's hatred fester more."

The others frowned at that as Uryuu spoke while pushing up his glasses, "If he is innocent why did he not speak on his behalf definitely suspicious."

Naruto cocked one of his eyebrow as he spoke, "If you read Shakespearian literature in front of your dog will it be able to say Shakespeare's name?"

Uryuu snorted at that as he spoke, "Of course not."

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "Exactly", he then turned towards Kisuke but before he could speak Yoruichi placed her hand on his face prevented him from speaking, as she spoke in his stead, "I will speak with him and get him to agree, now come one Naruto lets go we have many things to catch up to my disciple."

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke to Kisuke, "Well then I am off sensei, oh before I go I am picking up some sweets and do not worry I will put it on your tab.", with that he disappeared along with Yoruichi from their sight leaving a wide eyed Kisuke.

Kisuke could not bear any longer as he shouted out, "Come back here Naruto, you cannot put whatever you but on me the shop owner's tab, I have just finished paying your other tabs from before Tessai will not feed me again anymore come back.", with that he dashed after them leaving the dumbfounded teenagers behind.

As the group left Chad Yasutora who was looking at them with his eyes wide spoke, "He is fast.", summarizing everyone's thought in one sentence.

Meanwhile Naruto was back in his hotel room with a packet full of sweets which he placed on top of his desk as Yoruichi took her human form as she stood in front of him in all her naked sensual glory, to Naruto she was the very definition of a Goddess a chocolate Goddess in fact.

Naruto looked straight into her eyes as he spoke, "Well then Sensei what were you going to say to me?"

Yoruichi gave him a sensual smirk as she spoke, "Why the hurry my cute disciple let your master check you if you are alright first.", with that she hugged him tightly pressing her lips on top of him as they fell on the bed as their tongue wrestled for dominance.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Naruto kissed Yoruichi passionately who moaned at the kiss as they moved from each other leaving behind a trail of saliva as Naruto spoke, "So for how long are you going to take that form of a cat."

Yoruichi smirked back as she spoke, "Well long enough to prank them."

Naruto shook his headas he spoke, "You are such a tease kitty cat."

Yoruichi purred as she spoke, "Well then lover shall you do the honor of carrying this sexy pusy.", with a show of light she transformed back into a black cat.

As Naruto picked her up on his shoulder as she nuzzled against him before speaking in a gruff voice, "It is a good thing that you are carrying me otherwise I doubt I would be able to walk at all after the fun we had last night you beast."

Naruto pouted at that as he spoke, "Hey it is not my fault who told you to be so sexy and moan so cutely."

The cat glared at him as it replied back to him, "You are lucky you are cute."

An hour later the group was safely back in the giant training ground which was officially did not exist underneath a humble candy store owner's shop with the group from previous day present as well along with a glaring Ichigo causing Naruto to sigh at that, 'Does she have nothing to do except glare at me and grit her teeth.'

As Ichigo glared at him her mind went back to the conversation she had with her father yesterday,

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ichigo was in a bad mood that scoundrel has already returned back and she was unable to kill him, she was incensed at that as she entered her home she literally tore her the door of its hinge, the sound brought the attention of her two cute little sisters and her bearded old man._

_Yuzu and Karin were taken aback at the way angry face of ichigo as Isshin spoke with concern evident in his voice as he spoke, "Ichigo what happened why are you so angry? Calm down, you are scaring your sisters."_

_Upon hearing that she calmed herself down before she pulled her sister in a tight hug as he profusely apologized to them before she spoke, "I am sorry, I am so sorry I was angry at that bastard."_

_Karin frowned upon hearing her sister swear as she spoke, "Who are talking about big sis?"_

_Ichigo scowled at that as she spoke, "Who else that murderous bastard Narut, but do not worry next time I will definitely kill him.", the unhealthy amount of hate in her voice send chill down the others spine both Yuzu and Karin were too young to remember their mother let alone their older brother regarding whom they had no memory whatsoever neither do they know how he looks like as they have never even seen his picture or anything, in fact their feelings regarding him was a bit complicated, but what scared them most was the animosity shown by his sister._

_The person who felt guilty at that the most was Isshin Kurosaki he had let the wound in Ichigo fester to the point that she was openly showing so much hostility towards him even going as far as to claim so casually that she would kill him like that, for the first time he understood the burden of his failure, for the first time he felt so helpless as he did not know what to do as he lamented inwardly, 'Oh Masaki what have I done, because me my children are at each other's throat.'_

_Isshin cleared his throat as he spoke, "Ichigo please daughter let go of your hatred please it was not his fault at all so daughter stop it even if you kill her Masaki your mother will not be back not only that if you manage to kill him the pol…"_

_He did not get to finish as he met with a powerful strong enough to break his nose as blood dripped from it as he was hoisted by his collar courtesy of his daughter as she spoke, "__**How dare you bastard! How dare you say that I will kill you here and now**__.", suddenly a pair of hands hugged her from behind her as crying was heard, "Please big sister please come down please why are you acting like that you are so kind and caring so stop please.", the crying voice of her sisters who were trembling fear brought her back to her senses as she mumbled out sorry before she ran out of her house._

Ichigo sighed as she renewed her glare as she thought, 'It is all that bastards fault, Naruto the only reason you are alive because I need you the moment your usefulness is over I will kill you and then everything will be allright.'

Naruto gave a warm smile as he watched a boy and a girl arrive as he spoke with a smile, "Hey Ururu Jinta I hope you liked my gift."

Ururu gave a small nod as Jinta spoke with a giant smile, "Of course boss, it is super cool."

Naruto smile faltered as he felt a spike of negative intention towards him specially towards the two children, as such he turned back with his eyes closed and smile on his face a demonic looking face appeared near his shoulder as he spoke in tone that promised intense amount of pain and suffering, "I do not like to repeat myself so I will say this once they are my younger sibling touch one hair of their head and I will make sure that even death will seem like a mercy.", he ended the sentence with a healthy amount of killing intent which was enhanced by the mask causing the group including Kisuke suddenly sweat and find other places interesting to look at.

The demonic mask and the killing intent suddenly disappeared as Naruto tilted his head as if he was one of the most innocent being in the world the silence was broken by a gruff voice, "Damn I wet myself."

As the others looked at the cat with pity, Naruto was beet red as Kisuke let out a perverted giggle before anyone could speak Tatsuki retorted with disgust in her voice, "What kind of sicko are you? Changing a demeaning a word said by a cat like that, ugh I want to hurl."

Naruto's lips twitched at that as he watched even Yoruichi's eyes were shining with mirth at seeing Kisuke trying to defend his honor only to dig it his hoe even deeper.

A tall mountain of a man with glasses appeared as he spoke in his deep voice, "Is there something wrong?"

Tatsuki: "You boss is being a sicko of a disgusting perverted."

Tessai spoke as his glasses let out an ominous shine, "That wouldn't do it seems I will have to reeducate him on morals, after all it wouldn't do well if the boss of the shop is being lecherous."

Naruto: "Well enough of that I believe it is time for us to leave, so Sensei if you would."

Urahara nodded at that as he spoke, "Well I will open a gateway to the spirit world, be careful the way in is incredibly dangerous, the place where you all will be going is incredibly dangerous and you will be without backup so try not to do anything foolish or it will cost you your lives.", as he spoke Jinta and Ururu went and stood behind Tessai.

Naruto's finger glowed for a brief second as his soul left his body, an intense burst of spiritual energy hit them forcing Ichigo and his friends to be on their knees as they felt themselves suddenly unable to breath the pressure came and left quickly as Kisuke spoke, "Your spiritual pressure is as amazing as ever Naruto."

To which Naruto beamed with a smile as he spoke, "Sensei if you…", before he could speak a beam of spiritual energy went towards him which he dodged but his body was not so luck as it was torn to bits and pieces, as he looked to the person responsible he let out a tired sigh as he spoke, "Really now Ichigo."

The person in question let out a deranged smile as she spoke, "What are you going to do now I destroyed your body now you will have to spend the rest of your life like a ghost."

Her friends looked at her with an worried look on their face as they inched away from her as Naruto simply shook his head as he spoke, "Sensei I was about to ask you to fine tune my gigai a little bit but now it seems you will have to rebuilt it."

Kisuke let out a tired sigh at that as his shoulder drooped down as he spoke, "Huh, a shame and I had worked so hard with it."

Uryu once again pushed his glass up as he spoke, "Why are you acting so care free, when your body has been destroyed."

Naruto smiled at him as he spoke, "Your name is Uryu right?", at which the youth dressed in white wearing a cape nodded as Naruto spoke with a small smile, "Well you see I am already dead I died when I was six, but before I died, my high level of spiritual energy made me into a Shinigami, Sensei found me and created a gigai so that I could lead a normal life."

Ichigo growled at that as she spoke, "How? Who killed you before I did?"

Naruto smiled at her as he spoke, "Well to be frank I awakened my shinigami powers when the hollow attacked you, the very same hollow you ran towards despite Masaki's warning, the very same hollow that skewered her while she tried to protect you as you lost your consciousness from fear, I fought him and drove him away which is the reason you are even alive, but the unexpected awakening combined with the poison the hollow used my body melted from inside out and I died a within a week."

Ichigo glared at him as she spoke, "You lie!"

Naruto shrugged as he spoke, "I careless what you believe but…", Naruto vanished from his position as he reappeared in front of her hoisting her by her throat as he spoke, "You see Yoruichi is someone I deeply care and I could care less what happens to you or your friends but during the mission if you pull something similar and it causes harm to her I will erase your existence.", with that he flung her hard cracking the ground upon impact.

Kisuke shook his head as he spoke, "If you want to blame anyone blame your father not him Ichigo, if anyone should be blamed it should be him and his secrets and cowardice but enough of it get ready I am about to open the gateway for you to go to soul society."


	3. Chapter 3

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Orihime kneeled in front of Jidanbou as she healed him the happenings of the entire day was taxing on her mind, 'She knew Ichigo from when she was a child but after everything she did today it shook her mind she did not know what to think of her anymore how could her sweet friend want to be a murderer so easily she did not know who to trust anymore Ichigo or the shopkeeper and Naruto, she was at lost and from the looks of it both Tatsuki and Chad were at loss over it, she could only pray to her deceased brother for strength.'

Ichigo growled as she spoke, "Where is that loser?"

Tatsuki sighed as she spoke, "Ichigo would you please chill down, you already tried to murder someone in cold blood today this is not like you."

Ichigo looked at her wide eyes as she spoke, "Tatsuki you cannot take his side…."

Tatsuki spoke with a sigh, "Ichigo have you seen your actions lately, you say he is a murderer but are you doing anything different than him trying to kill him like that you are being no better than him then, at least thing what are doing are you going to hug your sisters with blood covered hand of yours."

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes as Ichigo suddenly huffed as she leaned by a house as her face morphed into a frown, Tatsuki turned to Yoruichi as she spoke, "Where is Naruto?"

Yoruichi: "He has already infiltrated the Sereitei."

"**WHAT!**" a shout made Yoruichi wince at that as she spoke, "Can you all speak a bit louder I do not think the people of Karakura can hear you from here."

Uryuu spoke with a frown, "When did we enter and why did we not notice him entering the place?"

Yoruichi spoke with a huff, "He entered when a certain group of hot headed teenagers decided to enter the front gate by challenging the gate guard."

The teenagers had a slight blush on their cheeks at that as Yoruichi spoke, "Well what are you waiting for, we have a certain someone to find so that we may enter this place."

A few hours later the group was standing in front of what looked like to be two hands holding a banner and in the midst of it a small singe story house with a tall chimney, Ichigo looked at the house as she commented, "Definitely weird, I wonder what kind of person lives in this house."

"Halt who goes there.", A pair of tall identical looking buffed up person stopped them as Ichigo and his group got ready to fight Yoruichi approached them as she spoke, "I hope you have not forgotten me Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko."

The duo glanced at the cat before they did a complete reversal of their behavior as they quickly bowed to her as they spoke in unison, "A thousand pardons, we were blind to see you."

Yoruichi: "Is Kukaku here I have some business with her."

Shiroganehiko: "Please follow us than."

Tatsuki: "What just happened they were intimidating a minute prior but now they are all nice and polite."

The black cat in front of them smirked as it spoke, "Told you she was an old friend of mine so there is no need to try to run and fight with anything that moves."

As they followed to lower floors of that place that turned out to be underground, they were led into a room that had a youthful-looking woman of average height. She had green eyes and wore bandages over her long messy black hair that parts down in half at the small of her back while wears a white skirt and provocative red robe exposing her ample bosom. She her right arm is missing while her left arm having tattoos on it not to mention the bandages around her right shoulder and both ankles, she took a deep breath from her kiseru as she spoke with a smile, "Yoruichi it has been a while."

Yoruichi: "Yes it has been Kukaku but I need a favor from you.", Kukaku raised her eyebrow at that as she spoke, "What favor do you want Yoruichi?"

Meanwhile with our red haired whisker marked hero, he was busy infiltrating the Gotei-13 squad, but most importantly he needed a disguise as such he after scouring through his entire knowledge of the 13 squads he decided to pick the squad 11 as his way to disguise himself, they having the numerous member the only thing required is him being a bit violent and all the jazz. He knew that unlike the seated officers there were many who were simply foot soldiers who were used to fill up the squad number as such he quickly disguised himself as one who had no redeeming who no one would even remember including his own mother, as he used special makeup to hide his whiskers as well as make his hair black and make a warty nose with thick glasses, a quick trip to the squad laundry provided him with their uniform as he dressed himself like that, along with a practice sword he got from the infirmary placed at his hips.

Naruto sighed as he spoke, "From now on my name is 'Oroka Nabaka'?"

He then left to gather information and what a load of information he heard it was really mind blowing to him, the unity amongst the squad is lacking severely except a couple of squads but that is different than most because their captains get along but the squad members nope they are forced. Squads like 11 are only care about fighting brutes and looks down on others specially Squad 4 because they are healers yet without them the entire Gotei would fall, he sighed even harder thinking about the Captains he could easily create a list of those dysfunctional beings.

Squad 2nd Captain Soi Fon, Kill first Question later. It is very easy just put some evidence against someone she will kill him without trying to see if that person was innocent.

Squad 3rd Captain Gin Ichimaru, never trust him seriously never.

Squad 4th Captain Retsu Unohana, kind motherly woman who looks like could not even hurt a fly considering she lead a healer squad but is actually one of the most terrifying person in soul society.

Squad 5th Captain Sousuke Aizen, a person who everyone likes but in actually is the main boss

Squad 6th Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, a person stickler to rules and extremely prideful.

Squad 7th Captain Sajin Komamura, a loyal person.

Squad 8th Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, a hopeless womanizer, hmmm can be assassinated by seduction easily.

Squad 9th Captain Kaname Tousen, a well like person but in actuality is a big hypocrite.

Squad 10th Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, the youngest captain amongst all but at the same time is very emotional and had a short fuse, can be easily angered when his height is mentioned.

Squad 11th Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, blood thirsty and battle hungry.

Squad 12th Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, mad scientist.

Squad 13th Captain Juushiro Ukitake, a sickly kind man.

Squad 1st Captain Commander Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, oldest and strongest soul reaper but the legendary soul reaper is nothing more than a dog of the vaunted Central 46.

Naruto smirked as he made a mental note of the Captains and how easily he can tear them apart, most of them because of their own folly just throw a piece of meat and they would tear each other out with a smile on their face, but for now he will have to wait for the arrival of the cavalry, oh well he might play some pranks in the mean time.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Inside a dimly lit pocket of a sewer a person was sitting in a meditative trance but was in fact keeping his eyes on the entire Soul Society as he waited for his teammates to arrive but before long he was dragged into his mindscape by his Zanpaktou.

As he opened his eyes Naruto found himself sitting in a European Gazebo overlooking a sea as he took his seat he a cup of tea appeared in front of along with a teapot sitting across were two women both bearing regal appearance but if one looked like an Empress the other looked like a General, as the Empress spoke with a coy smile on her face, "What has that cat got you involved in now Naruto?"

Naruto sipped the tea from the cup as he spoke with a smile, "Well she has gotten me involved with their problem from all those time ago, and I do not know why you have to ask me after all you should know the entire matter already."

The woman pouted as she spoke with a mock glare, "Even if you are getting involved with a cat do not forgot first and foremost you belong to us, before anyone else."

Naruto smirked at that as he spoke, "Oh someone seems jealous."

No sooner did he say those words he was flung courtesy of a kick, as he tried to recover mid air with a flip a kick connected with his torso as he found himself laying inside a crater with the woman in military dress standing on top of him her eyes glaring at him with enough intensity to turn him to ash.

The other woman dressed as an Empress spoke with a slight giggle at that as she spoke, "Leave him be if you wish to punish him chose something that is punishing I can bet he loves the idea of some beautiful woman stepping on him."

The woman who was stepping on him smiled only to yelp in surprise as sowing an incredible feat of agility Naruto turned the tables on her as she fell on the ground as Naruto quickly jumped on her before he held her hands tightly as the Empress began giggling at that as she spoke, "My my you have awakened the inner beast and now Naruto wants to have his way with us poor fragile maidens."

Only to get a deadpanned stare from the duo as Naruto stood up before picking up the woman in a princess carry and planting a small kiss to her cheeks which caused her to blush red as the other gave the duo a stink eye, before the woman spoke again, "I liked the younger you better you were so fun to tease."

Naruto simply shrugged at that as he spoke, "Well I might have gained some short of immunity after all this years.", causing the woman to sigh at that.

The woman in his lap spoke in a serious tone, "So what are you going to do about them?"

Naruto sighed as he spoke, "Well I am currently mapping the entire gotei 13 along with the sewage system beneath them, so that I can move freely, then may be visit the vaunted 'Central 46'."

The woman smirked as she spoke, "Juts make sure you do not catch something strange from those hypocrites."

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "I hope so to.", but before anyone could speak anything a map appeared as a grin appeared on his face as he spoke, "Well let us have some fun then."

The one on his lap spoke with some concern in evident in her voice, "Naruto be careful out there making enemy out of Soul Society could prove fatal."

Naruto simple smiled at her as he spoke, "I know but I hope you do not forget my motto, 'Live the fullest for as long as possible without regrets.'"

Only to receive a deadpanned stare duo as Naruto slowly faded from the mindscape as the one with the military garb spoke with a sigh, "I hate his happy go lucky attitude sometimes, not to mention the disregard for his life I hate it sometime."

Meanwhile Naruto had used the sewage system to reach the Central 46, the sewage system was actually a degrading name for the system of tunnels clearly meant for usage in emergency times like when the Soul Society was on verge of collapse and people needed to escape but was disguised as sewage, he marveled at the genius architecture who created it hiding an escape route not to mention creating mazes so that enemies can be trapped inside it was truly marvelous and he in fact knew that the person would have been killed a long time back after he finished just like any other architecture during ancient era.

'hmmm there is way to the Rukongai area I can lead Ichigo and his entourage from there but should I ….nah it would be boring now what to do with the buffoon squad.'

As he entered through the 'Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers' he was assaulted by the smell of death, decay and blood as he spoke, "Is that why no one is allowed here? Is it because they are all necrophilic?"

As he wandered around he came to the startling fact that the Central 46 had been all murdered as he let out a low whistle at that as he whispered to himself, "Damn did the Shinigami's grew balsy and managed to purge those corrupted narrow minded self centered beings, no it cannot be it is impossible no matter how corrupt a person is a loyal dog is always a loyal dog then why?"

He knew how the messaging system of Central 46 worked from Urahara as such he knew that someone was keeping the pretense of using corpses as if they were still sitting and if someone came the low lighting and the veil would ensure to keep pretense a wicked smile came to his face a plan formed in his head.

It was a good day to be Aizen Sousuke, all his pawns were in their place and everything was set not to mention the timely arrival of Urahara's pawn his plans are moving even smoothly, he felt pity at the girl Rukia because of Urahara her life is in danger and mostly because of her big brother, a real piece of work who would follow any and all orders given to him without a second thought to murder ones family because he was ordered to without remorse not even trying to check laws for the loop holes it was hilarious for him ahh how he wished he could get a bowl of popcorn now it was such a nice drama.

Unfortunately for him his musings were cut short as a new missive came from the Central 46 apparently a new law was passed which made him frown, 'How in the nine hells a new order was passed wh….', he could not think about anything as he heard a voice shout out, "Hail the Nutless", before a pain erupted from his crotch as he fell on his knees as the messenger vanished as he looked at the paper his eyes widen as tears appeared in them.

[Executive Order: From today onwards as soon as this message had been delivered any and all Shinigamis no matter your rank while greeting the following captains 'Gin Ichimaru, Tousen Kaname and Aizen Sousuke' are to shout out at the top of their lungs 'Hail the Nutless' and punch or kick or hit them with whatever means necessary on their groin and in case they use some barriers or guards then you are allowed to contact your nearest Captain level Shinigami who are permitted to use Bankai if needed be.

This order is permitted and carried from here on as signed by the Central 46.]

For the first time in his life Aizen Sousuke wanted to curl up and cry and who wouldn't after all an Executive order like this can only be repelled by a joint hearing between all the Captains and the Central 46 after 5 years grace period has been passed and not before under any circumstances.


End file.
